The present invention relates to a thermal printing apparatus and, more particularly, to a postage meter thermal printing apparatus.
Conventional thermal printing apparatus, such as, thermal printing labelers or typewriters, are intended to print on a rather uniform grade of paper stock. As a result, the print cycle speed may be optimized for the paper stock that will be printed on.
By contrast, postage meters are preferred to print a high quality postage indicia on a variety of paper stock, hence, the difficulty in applying thermal printing techniques to postage meter and alike printing.